


Lover's Comfort

by kopfkino



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Bundesliga, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Football, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, OTP Feels, a lot of hugging involved, all thomas needs is miro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopfkino/pseuds/kopfkino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is devastated after Bayern's loss to Wolfsburg.<br/>His boyfriend Miro has other plans for him, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover's Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks, but I kinda needed a distraction from the game. ugh it was awful lol.
> 
> Mature rating for the implications, someday i will learn how to smut odfigjsd but that day is not today xD

He could already see the headlines everywhere: _Bayern losing 4-1 against Wolfsburg! All-mighty Bayern defeated!_

Thomas threw his bag on the couch. He knew he hadn't been at his best, even if Basti had repeated and insisted this wasn't his fault; the team just wasn't connected, Thomas felt like he was the worst player on the field. Well no, more like worst player out of the league. Wolfsburg had been faster, better at defending and simply had turned the tables on the Bavarians. The flight back had been exhausting, and no one was even in the mood to talk.  _  
_

He was finally back home though, he layed on the couch his head resting on the bag with both his hands on his face, Pep's angry words echoing in his head. His heart felt heavy the same way it did everytime they lost a match. _Way to go Müller_. His thoughts were interrupted by his bag, who seemed to be vibrating. He opened it and took out his phone.

_6 new messages_

He smiled faintly at the name of the contact.

_Miro <3 - Thomas, are you back at München yet? _

He read the following messages.

_Miro <3 - I watched the gam-_

_Miro <3 - Thom-_

_Miro <3 - as, I'm not sure this 'Whats-app' works for me I don't understand_

_Miro <3 - Have I sent any messages at all? I_

_Miro <3 - Called Manu, says you're not replying. _

Thomas could help but smile. That was Miroslav and technology for you. The screen suddenly closed and an incoming phone call started ringing. He picked up.

"Thomas." He could hear the traffic sounds behind his voice. Rome was always busy.

He rolled over the couch to sit up. 

"Miro.." He hadn't noticed his voice was shaking. Miro must have notice it. 

"Don't let Pep get to you" he started.

That was Miroslav Klose for you, always looking out for him. Thomas swallowed hard. "I know.."

"Hey, you're still Thomas Müller, the guy who came 5th place in the Ballon d'Or ratings! You won the World Cup! And Bayern is still at the top, mind you."

Thomas knew what he was trying to do. 

"I let them down Miro, I let everyone.." He tried.

"No, don't do this to yourself. Don't blame yourself for this. We all make mistakes, so just put it behind you. Ah," Miroslav paused and Thomas heard a man speaking german behind him. "Sorry, where was I? You're the most spirited man I know, it's one of the many things I love that about you. You know what I always say, there's no shame to fall down, the shame lies in.."

"..falling and not getting up." Thomas finished. "I miss you Miro, can't you come to Munich?" 

"That would be amazing wouldn't it?" 

"Yeah.." 

"Just the two of us, romantic candlelight... cozy evening for you to relax from _all that stress_..."

"That just makes me miss you more!" He complained.

Long distance relationships were hard, especially now that Miro had retired from national duty. However, they made it work. Whenever football allowed them both to do, they always ended up meeting up at some hotel.

"I'll call you in a second" Miro finally said.

Thomas hung up at put his body on his feet. He looked outside the window with a lost look. If only he had a horse he could hop in right now and leave to Miro. He smiled at the idea. 

The bell rang. He walked to the door and opened it. Thomas' eyes widened to find his boyfriend on his doorstep. He rushed to his arms and buried his face in his neck. Miro's hands wrapped themselves behind Thomas' back instantly. They stood there for what seemed an eternity. 

"I don't understand." He managed to whisper. 

Miro tilted his head and pulled him in for a soft kiss.

"I'm glad to see you too." the man tried to reply as Thomas pulled him back for another kiss.

 

"The coach gave us the weekend off, so I wanted to surprise you!"

The pair were cuddling on Thomas' couch as the Bavarian played with Miro's hair. Their bodies so close together, Thomas had forgotten about everything that had happened earlier. 

"I'm so happy." He let himself whisper, which drew a smile on Miro's expression. He pulled in Thomas for another embrace, who deepened the kiss dragging their bodies closer than before. Their hand tangled in each others hair, shifted slowly at their back and clothes. Thomas' hands traveled under Miro's shirt, who shivered at his touch. They were so lost in the moment hadn't even noticed Thomas' phone vibrating at first.

Miro pulled away giving Thomas a look. He grumbled as he reached for his mobile.

_Basti - Pep wants to talk to us first thing in the morning. Don't be late... Please._

Thomas sighed and Miro seemed to catch on. He put his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. 

"You'll show Pep who you really are next time: the best."

Thomas weakly smiled. "I'm not the best Miro, you are. You should give me some of your talent." 

"My talent? Why would you want a rusty old man's who only scores a goal every full moon?" 

Thomas turned to Miro.  

"You're brilliant, don't ever say otherwise, don't drag yourself down."

Miro smiled. "You're gonna be a legend Thomas." 

There was such an honest tone in the man's voice it surprised him. 

"You really think so?"

Miro leaned towards him as he put a hand on his cheek. 

"I've never even questioned it." 

Thomas felt his heart lighten a bit hearing those words. "I believe we were in the middle of something though." He grabbed Thomas by the stomach and pulled him back on the couch with him. He shifted into his Miro's arms to rest his head on his chest. The pair layed holding each other. 

"I love you," Thomas added in a whisper loud enough for Miro to hear. 

"I love you t-" He tried to reply but was stopped by Thomas' lips. 

Their hands had found their way to touch each other's skin again, and Miro had managed to position his leg between Thomas' crotch making him moan with pleasure. This was going to be a fun evening after all. 


End file.
